Deidara Breaking AwayRevised and Edited
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Rated M for later Chapters Deidara was chased out of Iwa for a reason unknown to him, a certain snake after him. Soon after an unlikely group of outlaws pull him under their protection. Before Deidara is part of Akatsuki, and before Sasori turns himself i
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Away

Summary: Deidara was chased out of Iwa for a reason unknown to him, a certain snake after him. Soon after an unlikely group of outlaws pull him under their protection. (Before Deidara is part of Akatsuki, and before Sasori turns himself into half a puppet)

Chapter One- Unexpected Help

Deidara woke up early morning by a river bank with the birds chirping, fish splashing water into his face and the sun drying the water which was splashed onto him. He sat up his long blonde hair looking like a living rats nest from the previous nights' sleep. He groggily stood up and walked over to the river putting his head under water then pulled it out using a small plastic comb to brush out his hair before sticking his hair up a portion of his bangs covering his left eye. It had been four years since he was chased out of Iwa and two years since a certain snake named Orochimaru had began chasing him. Deidara was hoping that he would be able to find a village whom could help, because so far no one has been able to. He pulled on a pair of no finger gloves then set out to find another village by following the river. Every now and then Deidara would dump a cup of water into his clay bag so it wouldn't dry up he noticed he was beginning to run out and that he was close to broke. Sighing the blond came to the decision to bum for some cash so he could stock up on clay and find a decent hotel to stay at for a couple of nights. By noon the blond came to a village and nearly jumped with joy; the village was crowded so he knew it would be hard for Orochimaru to locate him. For most of the afternoon he searched for an inn all the while bumming for some cash as well. It was nearing early evening and the search was beginning to annoy him.

"Damn it, where is the bloody inn! _I want a nap, un!_" Deidara complained when he suddenly ran into someone the two falling backwards.

"YOWCH! Oops sorry about that, un!" Deidara said helping the guy stand. The guy had red hair with brown eyes and wore a black cloak with red clouds stitched onto it. The guy barely came up to Deidara's chest and looked about 15.

"It's alright…Are you lost?" The guy asked dusting himself off.

"Sort of…I can't find the inn un." Deidara said yawning, the blond noticed the red head gave him a bit of an odd look. "...what is there something on my face un?" Deidara asked.

"You're standing in front of it!" The guy said pointing to the building on the left of him. Deidara began freaking out saying how stupid he was and began hitting his head on a light pole. The guy just stood there in sweat drop. "I'm a fucking moron for being born a damn blond un! Why can'y I be smarter and more observant un!" Deidara wailed, people began starring at the two. The red head felt a little embarrassed

"HEY! It's alright, it happens to all of us!" The guy said glarring at the people who would just stand. He walked over to and patted Deidara on the back to calm the blond down since he really didn't know what to do.

"Thanks…Uh I'm Deidara un." Deidara said now blushing of embarrassment.

"Sasori…Well see you around Deidara." Sasori said and walked off giving the blond a quick wink, Deidara shrugged it off before running into the hotel getting a room on the second floor with windows to the front of the building so he could keep a lookout just in case Orochimaru showed up. When he got there he set his bag of clay down and laid in front of the windows falling asleep instantly. It was very late when he woke up again from the sounds of fighting. He crawled to behind a wall that was near the window and looked out to see Orochimaru fighting this group of men wearing cloaks like the Sasori guy he had met. Deidara scanned the group and spotted the red head controlling a puppet. The blonde gasped when Orochimaru summoned one of his snakes the snake wrapping around the group trapping them. Snatching up his bag he pulled his gloves off and starred at the mouths with a sigh. He smirked and stuffed one into the bag of clay and evil glint in his eyes.

'_Alright hands do your magic!_' He thought creating millions of tiny spiders the spiders crawling out and climbed onto Orochimaru's tongue which wasn't touching the group. Orochimaru's eyes widened in pure excitement the others just starred.

"Katsu!" He whispered holding up to fingers to his mouth; the spiders exploded destroying the snake.

"I was right, you are here Iwa trash!" Orochimaru called out, Deidara keeping his back to the wall and carefully put his gloves back on shacking in fear.

"Come out, there's no use hiding!" Orochimaru said smirking evilly. Before the Snake Sanin could walk towards the inn, Sasori used his puppet stopping Orochimaru.

"Your people never learn!" Orochimaru yelled disappearing and reappeared behind Sasori punching him into a wall which had given Deidara time to escape his room unnoticed running down the stairs and out a side door leading to an alley, a blue man with the group saw him and appeared behind the blonde who crashed into him when trying to run off.

"Oh shit, un." Deidara said then turned to run out into the road but a man with orange spiky hair and redeyes with spirals in them appeared which caused Deidara to run into him. Making it his third person that day.

'PLAY DEAD!' Deidara thought and pretended to faint the two into sweat drop. Deidara yelped when something slimy wrapped around his ankle and he was flung into a wall which caused him grunt in pain his eyes shooting open seeing it was Orochimaru who was now walking towards him.

"You thought you could escape me didn't you Iwa trash? Guess again, you're mine now!" Orochimaru said grabbing Deidara by his hair and pulled him up to his face.

"You'll die soon enough, but first I'll take that body of yours, hehe." Orochimaru laughed going to punch the blond but something caught his hand.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Sasori growled starring at Orochimaru with murderous eyes, his chakra puppet strings attached to Orochimaru's arm making him release Deidara who scampered away and took a run for it into the woods.

"Well isn't this interesting! You took a liking to the boy in a matter of seconds. That is so like you Sasori...keep him if you can my old partner." Orochimaru snickered teasingly, Sasori moved his wrist slightly sending the snake slamming into some stone wall and then released his puppet strings.

"Let's go retrieve that blonde kid." The orange haired man said the others nodding and followed Deidara's trail. It was early next the morning when Deidara made it to the next village, he hadn't stopped running a second the night before. Sitting against a wall by a ramen shop with no shirt on he began making clay birds not noticing a little girl had ran up.

"Hey mister can you make me one?" She asked causing Deidara to look up then smile.

"Okay what would you like, un?" Deidara smiled, the girl cheering out frog. Most of the morning Deidara made animals and bugs for kids every so often one of the parents coming back and paying him for the service. It was noon when he ran out and went searching for an art shop, and luckily found one. He bought four pounds of clay for only a fourth of what he had earned.

"At least I have enough to last me lunch and dinner for a week." Deidara said putting the money in his pocket and sticking the clay in his clay bag.

"BLONDY!" Someone yelled, Deidara looked and saw the blue man waving at him from down the street with the other men he saw last night.

"….!" Deidara screamed beginning to run away all of them going into sweat drop. Sasori sighed using his puppet strings and caught Deidara slowly dragging the resisting blonde to them.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!" Deidara yelled then got hit in the head by the blue man.

"We aren't going to eat you!" Sasori said in disappointment as the spiky orange haired man sat on Deidara.

"We're here to offer you a proposal." The man sitting on Deidara said who had stopped flailing about.

"We will protect you from mean old snake man if you help us kill him even if you have limited ninja skills." The blue man said Deidara looked to everyone who were nodding in agreement.

'They know so little about me…which is good.' Deidara thought then sighed nodding his head yes to them.

"Can you trust us?" Sasori asked holding his hand out to Deidara once the man got up from sitting on him. Deidara nodded and grabbed the red heads hand and stood up.

"_Yea new blood!_" The blue man cheered, a guy with red eyes and long hair rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Kisame you're too loud!" He said then everyone began arguing except for Sasori and Deidara.

"So, do you like art?" Sasori asked and regretted asking once Deidara began rambling about art. And thus this how a new friendship started.

That's chapter one I hope you liked it! Please comment and I know people were a bit OCC but that's how it's suppose to be I guess…I'm trying to keep their personalities the same but it won't work as good but there will be places when they will…Well until Chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hoped you guys enjoyed chapter one! Here's chapter two!_

Chapter Two- Secrets Unveiled

"Not getting up…too early!" Deidara yawned pulling the covers over his head and curled into a ball when he heard someone come into his room and sighed. He buried his head under the pillow to hid from his intruder. Next thing the blond knew was his mattress being flipped over causing him to land onto the wood floor with a loud smack since all he wore for pajamas were boxer shorts.

"Get up it's training day with me!" Kisame said evilly, Deidara groaned falling back to sleep.

"Grrr….WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Kisame roared Deidara sitting up his hair sticking out everywhere and some of it stuck to his face. It took Kisame three seconds for it to register in his brain before he started to laugh. Deidara stretched then began looking around for his clothes. Kisame threw Deidara a black tank top, a long sleeved fish net over shirt and black ninja pants.

"Your old clothes will be your new pajamas and these clothes will be your new attire." Kisame explained and walked out shutting the door behind him. Deidara looked down at the clothes in his hands sadly and put the clothes on looking himself over in the full body mirror. It took him another five minutes to brush out his hair, he left it down since his hair bow broke.

At the training grounds Deidara and Kisame stood 10 feet away from each other, all the other Akatsuki's were watching from the side lines. Kisame was first to attack not bothering with using Samehada just yet. Deidara was trying to dodge the shark as best as he could until he was punched and sent flying into a wall leaving a major crater then fell to the ground dust flying everywhere.

"I win!" Kisame said beginning to walk off. Hidan began snickering how Deidara wasn't going to last one second on his first mission, Kakuzu agreeing.

"Where are you going? I'm not done yet, un!" Came Deidara's voice everyone looked to where the dust was clearing and saw Deidara struggling but managed to stand blood rolling down the side of his face. Sasori sighed in relief and smirked sitting down to watch the fight again, stopping himself from running out and helping the blond.

"How's this you don't even have that much chakra!" Kisame laughed, but then saw that Deidara didn't hear him and twisted his back popping everyone bone in his back then popped his neck. Deidara smirked, Kisame shivering from the creepy sight and sounds.

'That's because I keep most of my Chakra masked!' Deidara thought as Kisame charged at him again. Deidara did a half flip his hands landing on Kisame's shoulders then pushed off landing on his feet skidding to a stop a few feet away.

"I came from Iwa remember that! If you think I can't fight then you better think twice! I grew up on the fucking streets, I had to fight to survive fuck face, un!" Deidara hissed standing up only to get an evil laugh out of Kisame.

"You're funny kid, but I'll amuse you for now…So get ready because here I come!" Kisame roared insanely charging at Deidara with Samehada in hand now.

'CRAP!' Deidara thought yanking his gloves off then jumped into the air right as Kisame brought his weapon down. The blonde was dangling from one of the ceilign lights holding on with one hand Kisame yelling up at him to come down and fight. Deidara rolled his eyes sticking one of his hands into the clay bag, a little bird secretly flying out and landed on Kisame's weapon which was now resting on his shoulder. Deidara held up two fingers to have Kisame start laughing.

"What, you're praying now?" The shark laughed, Deidara glared then smirked evilly this time.

"Katsu!" Deidara said the bird blowing up and then half of Samehada fell to the ground with a crash and created a tiny crater.

"…AHHHH MY BABY!" Kisame freaked his eyes practically popping out of his head, Deidara dropping down and smiled nervously scratching the back of his head then put his gloves back on quickly.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Kisame asked, Deidara went serious and looked down.

"It was nothing, just a family secret…Are we done?" Deidara asked faking a yawn Kisame going into sweat drop.

"Not until you tell us what that was!" Pein said glaring at the younger blonde.

"It's nothing important!" Deidara snapped and stormed off and back to his room plopping onto the bed and starred out the window with sad eyes.

'They can never know…No one can ever know!' He thought when Sasori and Pein walked in, Deidara pretended to be asleep. Sasori grabbed Deidara by his hair and threw him into a wall pinning him there by the neck. Deidara's eyes widened in fear seeing the murderous look in the red heads eyes; Sasori yanked the gloves off and saw the mouths then released Deidara who slid to the floor and hugged his knees trying to hid the mouths.

"Now it all makes sense of why Orochimaru is after you! You have something he wants!" Pein and Sasori snapped, Deidara looked up at Sasori tears already escaping his eyes.

"Why would he want them? THEY'RE USELESS! All I am is a screw up...nonw of you should have bothered with trying to help me...it's useless." Deidara yelled back, looking away.

"USELESS? You're the first person to ever and I mean EVER break Samehada with one hit! Is this why you left Iwa?" Sasori asked trying to keep himself from slapping the blond.

"No…I was chased out! I don't really care I wasn't wanted there anyways." Deidara said, Pein walking back in no one knowing he actually left in the first place.

"Then you're one of us now!" Pein spoke up throwing Deidara a ring and an Akatsuki cloak.

"Welcome to Akatsuki." Sasori smirked, Deidara put the ring on and looked at it sadly. Pein sighed and walked out, but Sasori stayed.

"Let's be partners…Alright?" Sasori asked, but Deidara only nodded.

_Yes a sad chapter….Don't worry randomness will come back soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for it taking so long to upload, i couldn't find the time to and i lost the binder for a while that had the story in it...LOL! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and i want to also say i appreciate them! I never expected anyone to like this story since most of the characters are major OCC! I'm not sure if i have Orochimaru's character right though hehe so tell me if i do or not. Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them! To be honest I wasn't expecting for anyone to actually like the story! Well here's chapter three! It's short and I'm sorry!

Chapter Three: True Feelings (4 Months Later)

"YOU WHAT?" Kisame yelled after him and Deidara finished with training, Samehada now fixed.

"I like-like Sasori. Why are you all worked up over it, un? Besides, other than Sasori you're the closest to a friend I have here, un." Deidara said narrowing his eyes at Kisame who only laughed.

"I can't believe that you're actually gay! Though for a while I kind of had a feeling you were... Better hope Sasori doesn't find out or you're as good as dead!" Kisame said, Deidara stopped walking and looked down. Kisame stopped and looked back at the blond sighing.

"Deidara I didn't mean literally…Cheer up! If you don't Sasori will suspect something and then I'll be the one to blame. Come on kid I was only joking!" Kisame said rolling his eyes, Deidara smiled and looked up.

"Alright Fishy-Chan!" Deidara said then had to begin running away because Kisame was now trying to kill him. Deidara ran outside only to crash into someone, he looked up and saw Sasori standing there.

"Kisame leave him alone! Huh? Hey Dei you okay?" Sasori asked, Deidara gasped a little then looked down his eyes saddening before walking off hearing Sasori begin yelling at Kisame. He walked for an hour until he stopped at this some lake standing by the shore starring at his reflection.

'I'M WORTHELSS!' He yelled in his mind picking a stone up and threw it at his reflection tears running down his cheeks.

"How amusing…you're beating yourself up over a guy. How pathetic!" Orochimaru laughed, Deidara glared and threw two kunai's at the snake only to see him catch them and throw them into a tree. Deidara charged at Orochimaru the two fighting trying to defeat the other.

"Give it up Deidara-Kun, Sasori will never love you! He loves no one!" Orochimaru laughed kicking the blond through a tree.

"That may be so, but I still don't abandon my friends! I will destroy you, un. YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" Deidara yelled running towards the man a giant centipede slithering quickly towards Orchimaru.

"Is that all you got boy?" Orochimaru yelled letting his sword come forth from his throat cutting the clay creation in two.

"KATSU!" Deidara yelled both pieces to his clay exploding around Orochimaru. The man jumped out of the smoke his tongue shooting from his mouth wrapping around Deidara's waist and flung the blond through another tree. Deidara slowly stood from his spot another clay creation in his hand it was his C3 clay explosive. Jumping into towards Orochimaru he threw it into the middle of them and set it off. The explosion destroyed the forest they were standing at and sent a shockwave that destroyed everything in a hundred mile radius.

The Akatsuki's ran out of there slowly building village the wind from the shockwave knocking them to the ground. Sasori's eyes widend in fear and he ran forward through the forest, the other's following right behind him.

"Sasori what the fuck was that?" Hidan yelled catching up to the red head.

"THAT...was Deidara...something happened...something bad." Sasori said his eyes in panic. Deidara fell to the ground and hit hard. He groaned in pain trying to drag himself across the forest floor watching Orochimaru slowly walking towards him.

"I was right…you ARE talented." Orochimaru laughed stopping next to Deidara lifting him off the ground by the neck and held him up in the hair his feet dangling. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the approaching chakra levels.

"Hm? Seems like your friends are coming…See you soon... my pet." Orochimaru snickered throwing the blond into the lake, then turned to smirk at the Akatsuki's before disappearing.

"DEIDARA!" Sasori yelled taking his cloak off and dived into the lake. Sasori foun the blond at the bottom, wrapping his left arm around the blonds waist he swam himself and Deidara up to the surface. Kisame ran in helping the red head carry the blond out laying him on the ground. Everyone crowded around watching Sasori perform CPR in a panic on the blond.

"Come on damn it, don't you DARE die on me now kid!" Sasori growled, Deidara coughed up water passing out right afterwards. In the infirmary Deidara woke up to see Pein standing there with a relieved smile.

"You've been in a coma for 2 weeks…Shit Deidara what was that? Where did that explosion come from?" Pein asked smirking.

"Desperation…I did it to try and kill Orochimaru so I could escape him! But it didn't work. That was my second largest explosive...the C3. It was the first time I have EVER used it." Deidara said sitting up.

"Guess again kid…that attack you used wiped out Orochimaru's army that was near by…Now he has to make a new one…You did everyone here in Akatsuki the biggest favor ever!" Kisame said walking in and lifted Deidara up by his ankle and began walking out.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT FISH-FACE, UN!" Deidara yelled flailing about trying to punch Kisame.

"Come on behave already! Someone wishes to lecture you, I'm just doing the honors of taking you to them before you run off and hide!" Kisame joked as Deidara's flailing ceased the noises from the dojo coming closer. Deidara sighed in defeat when they entered the room.

"Hey guys look who decides to wake up!" Kisame said tossing Deidara to the ground who was soon being dragged by the ankle again. He looked up to see it was Sasori and decided to keep quiet. At least the blood wasn't rushing to his head now, but his back hurt from being dragged.

"I can walk Sasori." He said, but was only ignored so he remained silent. Sasori dragged the blonde to this cliff letting Deidara's ankle go and walked to the edge of the cliff. Deidara stayed laying down starring up at the clouds above them.

"You worried me Deidara…I believed you were never going to wake up." Sasori said walking over and sitting next to the laying Deidara. The blond turned her his head and looked at the red head who had a saddened look and was starring at the sunset.

"Why would you worry over me?" Deidara asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Because I like you."

"I know that we're friends aren't we?" Deidara asked.

"No, Deidara I _like_ you."

"I know that you just said that." Deidara said.

"No, I _**LIKE**_you."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Deidara asked sitting up.

"Damn it Deidara I like you LIKE YOU! In more simpler terms I fucking love you! HOW MUCH SIMPLER DO I HAVE TO FUCKING MAKE IT FOR YOU?" Sasori snapped hoping it got through the blondes head.

"Okay…That means we're family now right?" Deidara asked with a goof smile. 'Dude it's so hilarious watching Sasori no Dana get frustrated!' He thought

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sasori yelled pinning Deidara to the ground and kissed him. Deidara's eyes widened then closed his as he kissed the red head back.

"Was that simple enough for you?" Sasori growled after pulling away, Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori smiling happily.

"I thought you'd hate me…Well that's what Kisame told me." Deidara smiled, Sasori rolling over onto his back wrapping one arm around Deidara's waist and placed his other hand on the back of the blondes head.

"I could never hate you…I didn't realize I loved you until you were in that coma. I thought I lost you, I don't want to be alone again. I need you." Sasori said a pair of red eyes watching from the trees.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…I was desperate to kill and escape Orochimaru."

"I know and that doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"I guess not." Deidara replied then fell asleep on Sasori, who sat up placing Deidara's head in his lap. Soon after Pein came out and sat next to Sasori.

"How long were you watching?" Sasori asked with annoyance.

"Since you were dragging him." Pein replied Sasori rolling his eyes.

"I had a feeling you two liked you each other…I was just waiting to see when you two would confess it. Took the both of you long enough" Pein sighed again grabbing Sasori's attention.

"Kisame already knows, and knowing that shark he's going to tell every Akatsuki member." Sasori said.

"Just be careful since Orochimaru is after him. That snake has no issues purposely doing something to press your buttons. He's going push them hard Sasori cause he wants a reaction out of you." Pein explained giving Sasori a hard look.

"Don't worry…we will. Well I'll be more careful, for the both of us. He's still just a kid." Sasori smiled sadly starring down at Deidara brushing his fingers through the blond locks.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm….PIE!" Deidara mumbled in his sleep, the two who were awake going into sweat drop.

'Thanks Deidara, thanks for loving me. I'll always love you to." Sasori thought starring at the horizon again as the moon began coming up not noticing Deidara was on top of Yondaime still asleep trying to eat the other.

"DEIDARA WAKE UP! I'M NOT FOOD DAMN IT! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU" Pein yelled.

"Must…Eat…PIE!" Deidara yelled.

Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try and make the next one longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four! This one should be a bit longer! And sorry that it is taking a while to update, it's because we're are getting close to exams at school and I need to pass my classes so I don't have summer school well here's chapter four! Warning lemon is in this!

Chapter Four: A Real Field Day

Deidara laid there on his bed listening to a nightingale sing its song outside and snuggled deeper into the pillow. He heard someone trying to sneak into his room and smirked not really caring as he went back to sleep. Deidara yelped in surprise when someone pounced onto him.

"Sasori…Dude you scared the crap out of me!" Deidara said as Sasori crawled under the covers with his love. The blond rolled over and snuggled into the red head happy that Sasori was wearing a night shirt. Sasori was annoyed Deidara never wore a night shirt but still wrapped his arms around the hyper active blond kissing his forehead.

"I know you aren't asleep Deidara!" Sasori said, but Deidara insisted to keep on pretending to sleep.

"Deidara?" Sasori asked but he received no reply.

"Why do you think he chose me? I'm nothing special, I'm just an ordinary shinobi." Deidara said clutching to Sasori's shirt now.

"I don't know…All I know is that you're important to me." Sasori replied resting his head on top of Deidara's head.

"_**Hey**_, let's do something fun!" Deidara cheered.

"It's the middle of the night! I'm tired lets just sleep." Sasori said but only received the puppy dog face.

"Please Sasori-Dana?" Deidara asked but only got annoyed when he saw Sasori's eyes closed. Deidara smirked and then straddled Sasori and forcefully kissing him. Sasori's eyes snapped open then glared as Deidara pulled away.

"_I'm the dominant one!_" Sasori growled, the blond only smirking.

"Not tonight…Tonight I'll be taking over the dominance." Deidara said sliding his hands under Sasori's shirt and pulled it off throwing it to somewhere in the room.

"Don't you think we should be doing this in my room, since Pein doesn't trust you with a lock on your door yet?" Sasori asked which caused Deidara to stop and begin considering it. This gave Sasori his chance and rolled over to on top of Deidara…taking over the dominance.

"You sneaky little…" Deidara began protesting but Sasori silenced him and began kissing down his chest his hands roaming to the hem of his boxer shorts.

"Eh hum." Someone grunted, both males turned their heads to look and saw their leader standing there with raised eyebrows. Deidara's faced turned into the color of a tomato grabbing a pillow and covered his face with it.

"If you guys plan to do that then go to a room with a lock on it!" Pein said, Sasori nodded his head at the point shrugged then dragged Deidara out by his ear. Pein stood there in sweat drop and his eye twitching.

"If I had known that those two would turn into bunny rabbits with their fucking...then I would have NEVER let that blond in this organization." Pein muttered closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He soon opened his eyes sadness filling them.

'Soon Konan I will rescue you from that snake's layer...This boy maybe the key to getting you back!' Pein thought walking from the room and headed back towards his.

In Sasori's room he locked the door behind him then swung Deidara against it and kissed him, the blond ran his hands up Sasori's chest and snaked his arms around his neck. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist pulling him closer to him both of their hardened lengths rubbing against each other. Deidara moaned into the kiss pushing, Sasori pushed more into the blond nibbling on Deidara's bottom lip. Sasori and Deidara blindly walked themselves to the bed falling upon it each of their hands tangling into the others hair. The two had to break from the kiss when the need for air became evident. Sasori rest his forehead against Deidara's forehead breathing heavily.

"This time I'm going to go even further than what I've been doing…It's going to be painful, are you still willing?" Sasori asked getting a dazed nod from the blond and smirked beginning to kiss down his chest capturing one of Deidara's nipples licking circles around it and also did it to the other one getting multiple moans of pleasure from Deidara. After teasing Deidara's nipples, Sasori began kissing his way down Deidara's stomach and stopped at the hem of the blonds' boxers. Deidara was already gripping the sheets as Sasori slowly slid the boxers down Deidara's legs his hand softly brushing them; sending shivers up Deidara's back. Deidara gasped when Sasori took in his length slowly moving up and down. Deidara gripped the sheets tighter moaning in pleasure, Sasori smirking away as Deidara began reaching his climax.

"Sa…Sasori." Deidara breathed as he came into Sasori's mouth, who swallowed it up. Sasori smiled crawling back up to Deidara and gave him a chaste kiss and waited for Deidara's breathing to go back to normal.

"Are you ready to continue?" Sasori asked but only got a passionate kiss for his answer, Sasori smirking at this as he removed himself of his clothes while still kissing Deidara. Placing his manhood at Deidara's entrance sliding in pressing harder into the kiss to keep Deidara from screaming then released it as Deidara was twitching in pain hugging onto Sasori.

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked.

"Just get on with it would you!" Deidara said through gritted teeth, Sasori smirked and began moving in and out of Deidara hitting the blondes prostate firs time and began speeding up.

"Sasori!" Deidara moaned as Sasori released his seed into Deidara going to roll on his side but only fell off the bed bring Deidara with him.

"We're so sleeping in your room!" Sasori said Deidara chuckling climbing off of his lover slipping his boxers back on as Sasori redressed and gave the blond a pair of his pj's, whom quickly put them on.

"Let's go." Sasori said holding his hand out to Deidara who gladly took it the both of them walking out to see Pein leaning against the wall across from the door.

"Busted." They both said after receiving a glare from their leader.

"GET TO BED NOW!" He yelled the two dashing off to Deidara's room darting under the covers. Deidara laid his head on Sasori's chest clutching to his shirt.

"Sasori...I fear Orochimaru is going to get me for good the next time he appears un." Deidara whispered his eyes becoming sad.

"That is not going to happen...and if it does...I swear to you Deidara, that I will get you back." Sasori swore kissing the top of Deidara's head. Deidara simply nodded his head before closing his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. It was the next morning when Pein yelled into the halls for everyone to meet him outside. Sasori opened his eyes and rolled them, the sun had barely even risen into the sky and already were they being woken up.

"Dei, time to get up." Sasori said shaking the blond awake who sat up changing into his clothes right there and messily put his hair back. He was not a very good morning person, following Sasori outside where the other Akatsuki's stood across from Pein. Hidan loudly made fun of Deidara's hair, but in the end got punched in the gut by Sasori before any explosions began.

"Now that everyone is accountable…There is a new member, but until he has proven his worth he will only be an errand boy and scout . He'll be paired up with Zetsu and everything, but….I must warn you he's a bit on the odd side." Pein warned .

"Why do you say that un?" Deidara asked yawning.

"He's a bit ob…." Pein began.

"SENPAI!" A man wearing an orange mask yelled tackling Deidara to the ground.

"…TOBI GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT UN!" Deidara yelled trying to push the guy now revealed as Tobi off of him.

"You know him?" Sasori asked trying to keep himself from murdering the Tobi guy.

"Unfortunately I do I helped in a village two days before we met…AND HE HAS THREE SECONDS TO GET OFF ME UN!" Deidara yelled Tobi jumping off and darted to behind Pein.

"Tobi's a good boy!" He said as Deidara stood up dusting himself off.

"Well this sure is interesting, maybe I should change the groups to so Tobi is with Deidara." Pein teased smirking rising to his lips.

"OH HELL NO, OVER MY DEAD BODY UN!" Deidara said now hiding behind Sasori who glared at their leader warningly.

"I was joking you guys…Alright we have to go to the mist village to train him and see all that he can do. Though that won't fully let him into Akatsuki, but it is required." Pein began explaining.

"How did I get in though un?" Deidara asked his eyes narrowing.

"You broke Samehada in two Deidara. Well as I was saying, we'll be gone for three days meaning to earn the trust to have a lock on the door and my full trust with anything, you are to stay here and baby sit the base." Pein finished starring at Deidara with a hard stare. Deidara'a eyes twitched before sighing.

"Yes sir." He said.

"WHAT! But Orochimaru is after him!" Sasori yelled, earning a glare from Pein.

"Do you think I don't know that? I promise nothing is going to happen to Deidara. He's a big boy therefore he can take care of himself. You saw like the rest of us on what destruction his C3 Bomb can do. I highly doubt Orochimaru has a chance survivng something like that twice. I won't let that snake harm him if he does manage to get his hands on him." Pein hissed, Sasori backed down grumbling then turned to Deidara as everyone began walking off.

"Stay safe, and if anything happens press the stone to call us if and only if Orochimaru attacks. I promise I'll be here in an instant if he does show his ugly face." Sasori said kissing Deidara before walking off.

"Don't worry I'll be just fine un." Deidara reassured and watched as Sasori caught up with the others and waited until they were out of sight.

"I am so screwed un!" He freaked beginning to bang his head on the wall as a shadow figue watched him.

Sorry for the long wait I hope everyone likes this chapter. And sorry that this one is short i'll make sure the next chapter is longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews!

Okay and I know no one has asked me these questions, but I'm going to answer questions that might be asked later on.

1) in the story Sasori isn't a puppet..._**YET **_

2)Deidara doesn't have that camera in his eye... _**YET**_.

They will but I'm not telling when.

Chapter Five: Deidara, Where Are You?

For the first whole hour all Deidara did was go around and clean everyone's room not caring if he would get into trouble later on for it. He was bored and had nothing else to do so he just took the risk. The only room he had problems was Hidans room and that took him till lunch time. After he finished…he was already bored and went looking for something to eat completely oblivious to a lingering figure following him with much grace. Deidara found left over Miso soup in the fridge and cringed, he had a feeling that Hidan didn't finish eating again considering everyone else usually finished theirs. But it wasn't the fact that Hidan didn't finish eating but that most of the other stuff wasn't helping.

"They really need to consider a healthier diet…Oh well I guess it's Miso Soup for lunch un. I hope Hidan won't mind me eating the rest of his soup." Deidara chuckled beginning to heat it, when it was done he turned the stove off when suddenly a cloth was placed over his mouth.

"It's about time they left you alone in this place…Just because I'm not a member anymore doesn't mean I can't find my way into here or my way around it." Came Orochimaru's snickering voice; Deidara's eyes widened as he gave in to unconsciousness going limp in the snake's arms.

'It's about time I caught you, you pain in the ass.' Orochimaru thought and ran off. It was night time when Deidara woke up and he saw he was in an unfamiliar room which smelled of rotting flesh. He coughed and slightly gagged from the smell. The door shutting brought him back to his senses the thought of throwing up escaped his mind, Orochimaru stood there by the door an evil smirk platered across his white skinned face. The blond froze beginning to shack in fear as the snake approached him pinning him down onto the bed.

"I finally have you my pet." Orochimaru hissed forcing a kiss onto Deidara handcuffing the blonds hands to the bed post. Deidara's eyes widened and he accidentally gasped giving Orochimaru entrance, which he took greedily. Deidara began crying as his clothes were ripped from his body and Orochimaru's cold flesh laying on his and kissing down him forcing back the unwanted moans that wanted to escape his lips and gasped when he felt Orochimaru's mouth wrap around his length his moans finally breaking free as more tears spilt down his cheeks. Deidara was screaming out in pain as Orochimaru slammed into him hard and fast. The blond was pulling on his restraints trying to get free until he felt sharp pains going down his side as the snake's sharp nails scratched down his sides blood trickling from his fresh wounds as the snake came into him.

After Orochimaru was finished with Deidara the snake dressed the blond into white peasant pants and nothing more then threw him into some dungeon. The blond sat there and waited until he heard and sensed Orochimaru gone before breaking down in tears hugging his knees and buried his face into them making a mental note that he still had his clay and was glad for that.

"So he finally caught you?" A womans voice echoed, Deidara looked up and saw a blue haired woman sitting with her back against the wall.

"Who are you un?" He asked his breathing speeding up again.

"Do not fret, I'm your friend...not your enemy." She answered standing to her feet. She walked over and knelt in front of the blond. A paper white flower held her blue hair in a bun. "My name is Konan, a prisoner for Orochimaru, the future wife to Pein leader of Akatsuki. Deidara, new member of Akatsuki." She said again a graceful smile adorning her face.

"You know who I am un?" He asked his eyes becoming hopeful.

"One hears a lot of things when prisoner for this snake. Now let's begin our planning of escaping this hell hole." Konan smirked.

"Couldn't agree more." Deidara answered sadly his eyes adverting to his lap. Konan sighed and knew that once they did escape the blond would run, from Orochimaru and from his own friends. She knew from wwhatever Orochimaru did it would effect him badly.

'I'm sorry Sasori I failed! How can I show my face to Akatsuki ever again?' He thought and for the next three days Orochimaru would torture him then leave him there in a pit of darkness to cry in. After his eyes would dry up and with Konans help they would begin planning again.

The Akatsuki's returned back to the base to see nothing was destroyed or different except it was VEY quiet, Deidara would have been greeting them by now. At this Sasori had darted into the base to find a note pinned to the kitchen door by a kunai.

_Dear fellow Akatsuki's,_

_You remember me right? Of course you do…I have something of your's former partner Sasori…His name is Deidara. You know him don't you, of course you do, you're his lover of course. Too bad you'll never see him again, because he's my little pet now. Don't worry I didn't touch anything in the base._

Pein took the note out of Sasori's hands and read it, before Tobi could ask anything he was thrown into a wall, Sasori storming out of the base towards Orochimaru's secret layer. Everyone watched carefully afraid to get to close.

"Zetsu grab Tobi we're going to get Deidara back." Pein ordered and chased after the red head. Pein and the others caught up to Sasori who had his deadliest look upon his face, Pein knew he wasn't taking this as a game like the others were who had no idea what was going on. He played as barrier between Sasori and the other Akatsuki's

"Where are we going exactly?" Kisame asked seeing the tension around Sasori. He had a feeling it had to deal with Deidara since the blond wasn't anywhere in the base.

"To win back Deidara from Orochimaru…I swear if that snake touched Deidara he will die!" Sasori hissed everyone inching away from the puppet master as they came up to Orochimaru's base.

"Not only that but that snake still has Konan and she better still be alive." Pein said darkly standing behind Sasori his arms crossed.

'You better be alive Deidara or Sasori will go insane. And I pray Konan is still okay.' Yondaime thought as storm clouds began rolling the wind blowing their cloaks about. Sasori took off running towards the base blowing the door down, them hearing another explosion from down below.

With Deidara he and Konan had escaped and found a secret water way and made their escape into the woods running towards the north. Because of the thick brush the two of them got separated. Konan ran blindly looking for the blond hearing people running behind her.

"I will not fall!" She said to herself her paper flower turning into millions of sheets spiraling around her ready to attack.

"Konan don't attack it's us!" Pein yelled jumping out. Konan froze the flower replacing itself back on her head.

"PEIN!" Konan shouted and ran over to him hugging him.

"Deidara and I got separated...I think he plans to run, Orochimaru has been doing very bad things to him. But I have no idea what!" Konan explained looking up at him.

"Don't worry we'll get him back." Sasori said his body twitching then walked away from the others. He stopped when he was out of their eyesite, he leaned up against a tree by his shoulders trembling.

"I swear Deidara I will get you back...and I swear I will get revenge for you and protect you!" He hissed wipping tears with the back of his arms.

It was nightfall of the day after his escape when Deidara reach the village. He bought himself a black shirt and a pair of scissors walking through the town before exiting heading to another one, he didn't feel safe staying in one place for too long. He was lost in thought for so he didn't realize how close to Iwa he was until after he checked into a hotel room seeing the walls of Iwa not too far. He walked out onto the balcony leaning his arms on the railing tear drops falling from his tightly shut eyes

"If I have to I'll go to my old home. I can never show my face to Sasori or the Akatsuki's again. All I am is a failure for life!" He said walking back into the room stripping down to his boxers and climbed into the shower using a kunai to cut his hair to the point where it was at his jaw line and cut his bangs to above his eyebrow. He stood there for a while letting the warm water hit against his skin. He soon lifted and stared at the blade of the kunai and new it was sharp enough before making a clean cut across his wrist he sat there watching the blood flow out and run into the drain before climbing out and wrapping it with the few medical supplies there. He redressed sticking some hat on and walked onto the balcony of his room again watching the sun rise into the sky. He was too paranoid to sleep afraid if he did Orochimaru would be there when he woke up. His head snapped up when he heard shouting from below.

"_I said find him! You have three days to search the whole village, now get moving_!" He heard Sasori yell and looked down to see them below him and froze, seeing everyone inched away from the spazing looked at everyone until he came in eye contact with Hidan and froze slowly inching back into his room he shut the balcony door and pulled the drapes shut his breathing becoming erratic in panic.

"I think I found him but I'm not sure. Room 27 it looks like." Hidan said, everyone nodded and walked in Tobi in charge of watching outside just in case Deidara tried to escape. Deidara had gathered all his things and went to run out when there was a knock on the door. He knew who it was so he ran out the back door jumping onto Tobi before running off. He yelled an apology over his shoulder towards Tobi.

"_Get him_!" Pein yelled all of them running out.

"Crap…Think stupid THINK! I know…Come on hands do your magic! I really need you right now!" Deidara said to himself creating a gigantic bird and jumped onto it flying until he was behind the clouds.

"Not good, not good, not good!" Deidara said hitting himself in the head a million times.

"Deidara…_get down here right now_!" Sasori yelled into the sky pulling a puppet out, Deidara had looked down he shot Sasori an apologetic look before flying off towards Iwa, tears sliding down his cheeks.. Everyone was left in confusion while Sasori watched his blond companion fly off, and became even more pissed. He didn't understand why the blond was running from him.

When Deidara reached his home he turned the bird into usable clay again and ran into the house locking and barricading every window and door that exited the house then found a dark corner to sit and began crying into his knees. He covered his ears with his hands rocking back and forth mumbling curses.

"I'm so sorry Sasori-Danna…._I'm so sorry_!" Deidara yelled breaking down into hysterics and laid there blank and broken. He pulled a kunai out and cut the same wrist again letting the blood seep out onto the floor before patching it up again looking at everything aimlessly. It was around nightfall when the Akatsuki's found the house. Sasori was a bit more calm now.

"I don't think he realizes yet that these rings have chips in them and that makes it easy to track everyone down…Yet somehow Orochimaru took his out." Pein said everyone seeing that the house was bored up and that there was no way in without being unsubtle.

"Why can't we find anyone normal for this damn organization? But then again this one is strong, he just doesn't know it yet." She said crossing her arms.

"And you call yourself normal origami chick? Fuck you're the farthest from normal!" Hidan snapped at her.

"Okay everyone let's try to talk him out of the house we have to be subtle…We have no idea what happened to him while with Orochimaru so stay as calm as possible." Pein ordered again and saw Sasori walk up and stop at the front door.

"Deidara open this door or I'm _kicking it down_!" He yelled his puppet already out, everyone heard a few crashes come from in the house and someone stumbling up the stairs. Pein and Konan sighed in annoyance.

"Sasori be subtle." Hidan reminded, Sasori then used the puppet to break the door down.

"We don't have time to be subtle. For all we know he's probably trying to kill himself! And I WILL NOT allow that!" He hissed walking in everyone but Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi who surrounded the downstairs while Sasori went up stairs to retrieve the spastic blonde. The other three guarded the outside just in case he would try to escape. Deidara hid in a big stack of boxes in the attic watching the huge open area and flinched when Sasori slammed the door opened and he walked in, no puppet in sight. Deidara fought to keep his breathing and chakra hidden as Sasori inched closer to his hiding spot. The puppet master had walked until he was in the middle of the room and starred at the circular window staying in his spot.

"Deidara come out, we aren't going to hurt you…FUCK! We aren't even going to kill you. It wasn't your fault for Orochimaru kidnapping you, it was ours. I'm sorry for what ever that stupid snake did. Stop this and come out...I want to help you." Sasori said his puppet secretly coming up to behind Deidara without the blonde even knowing. When he did the chase began, Sasori cursed and went after the blonde.

"_Pein he's coming your way_!" Sasori yelled running down the attic doors.

"RIGHT! Everyone right now it doesn't matter if you hurt him just pin. Him. DOWN!" Pein said everyone seeing a yellow dash coming down the stairs. Kisame hit the floor which cause Deidara to loose his balance letting Itachi to ram into him and pin him down. Deidara desperately tried to escape but ended up breaking down into a heap of hysterics and tears. Pein walked to the stair as Sasori ran down and over in front of the blond everyone else following the Akatsuki Leader out. Itachi had hesitantly got off the blond.

"Why, Deidara? _Why are you running_!" Sasori yelled causing Deidara to self consciously curl up into a ball, Sasori saw this and went to hug him but then pulled away Deidara had flinched by him barely brushing him.

"What did he do to you Deidara-Kun? What did Orochimaru do?" He asked pulling the blond into a hug. Deidara wrapped his arms around the red heads waist and cried into his chest.

"He didn't do anything…I was afraid you'd hate me for failing!" Deidara said even though he knew the first part was a lie he couldn't get himself to tell Sasori or anyone. It was something he had to bare and he would. Sasori knew this and didn't care, he knew it would eventually come out and he would wait till then. When they all returned to the base Sasori carried the finally sleeping Deidara to his room and laid him there watching the blond sleep. After awhile Sasori took the hat off and saw the blondes' hair was short. Sasori sighed and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips before falling asleep next to him.

'What did he do to you Deidara? Why won't you tell me!' Sasori thought trying to force his tears back.

I hope you liked this chapter...I was crying while typing this! I didn't like what i did to Deidara...I'M SORRY IF I WAS CRUEL! Please review. Well until chapter six


	6. Chapter 6

This next chapter is going to be very sad and has…well I think it has a lot of action…Well I hope you like it.

Chapter Six: Unbearable Feelings

It had been a month now and Deidara's hair was almost back to where it was; well his bangs were; his normal hair was just past his shoulders. It was early morning and Deidara was helping Kisame repair the roof after Tobi and Zetsu decided to fight over the last piece of bacon and blasted a massive hole in the ceiling which hadn't helped with Deidara's nerves who was already beyond spastic over every little detail and noise. Ever since he had returned he was on edge about who was around him and never wanted to be alone except for at night. Though he hardly was since Sasori was always watching him like a hawk.

It was a couple days after when he first came back when Pein and Sasori discovered Deidara had started up a cutting problem. When they did they had found Deidara on the bathroom floor bleeding to death. If Sasori hadn't been quick enough they would have lost the art crazy member. Everyone worried over him, even Hidan who all he wished to do was sacrifice the blond to his Lord God Jashin-Sama. They missed him bursting out into crazy antics to lighten things up…They missed him being normal. Because of the suicide attempt Pein had ordered Sasori and everyone to keep extensive watch over him until further notice. Konan had her origami animals secretly watching in his room as her hidden cameras. Now a month later he was still under it and he didn't even know it.

"So have you done anything harmful to yourself lately?" Kisame asked seeing a glimpse of a fresh cuts on Deidaras wrist when the robes' sleeve rose up slightly.

"No…Why would you ask that? I stopped doing that a while back ago." Deidara said laughing nervously trying to put on a fake face that he wasn't depressed. He had been doing that a lot.

"_Don't give me that you brat_! _I'm your fucking friend!_" Kisame snapped grabbing Deidaras' arm and lifted the sleeve up revealing the cuts.

"_Then explain this_! You need to stop this Deidara; we're becoming worried about you! If you'd tell us what ha…" Kisame began but Deidara yanked his wrist back keeping it close to him

"_Nothing happened so stop asking_!" Deidara shouted as uncontrollable tears fell from his eyes. His shoulders shook violently.

"Deidara?" Kisame asked like a parent standing and tried reaching for the blonde. Deidara only stepped away.

"Nothing happened."

"DeiDara." Kisame said with more sternness.

"Stop."

"Deidara." Kisame said normally trying to stay calm he didn't want his friend jumping from the roof.

"Leave me alone!"

"Deidara!" Kisame said more sharply.

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"DEI ANSWER ME THEN DAMN IT!" Kisame yelled.

"_He raped me the whole time I was there! You happy now_?" Deidara shouted and everything went quiet, the only noise heard were the quiet sobs coming from Deidara who slowly fell to his knees and Kisame's heavy breathing; soon after Pein and Sasori ran up seeing the scene. Deidara sat there looking down tears falling onto his knees and Kisame starred at nothing with a murderous look upon his face.

"What happened?" Pein asked as Sasori pulled Deidara into a protective hug.

"The reason Deidara is the way he is, was because Orochimaru had raped him the whole time he was there." Kisame said through gritted teeth.

"HE WAS WHAT!" Sasori yelled then looked down at the one in his arms tightening his grip around the blonde.

"Sasori, take him to your room and get him calmed down and to sleep. It might ease his mind a little." Pein suggested massaging his temple, Sasori nodded and helped Deidara walk to his room, but ended up just carrying the blond who's knees' kept giving out. In the room the second Deidara's head hit the pillow he fell asleep, Sasori laid in front of his love pushing the blondes' bangs behind his ears.

"I'm so sorry I can't help you…This is all my fault!" Sasori said beginning to cry closing his eyes, but they snapped open when someone kissed him then had to release from trembling.

"I'm the one sorry Sasori…I won't get better and it's making you worry over me!" Deidara said hugging onto Sasori and crying. Sasori sighed and just laid there and waited until the blond was completely asleep. Sasori quietly left the room and didn't realize he left the door open and headed to the kitchen where everyone was.

"How's he doing?" Kisame asked, Sasori sighed.

"Not sure…He's asleep finally at least. I think we all misjudged of why Orochimaru really wanted him. I can't stand this anymore, just seeing him like this pains me. I try to convince myself he'll be normal tomorrow and that this is all a dream, but then I'd be lying to myself." Sasori then was suddenly back handed; looking up he saw that Konan stood there glarring at the red head.

"Don't you dare start as well! We're all doing our best to help him. If you give up now then what was the point of trying to save him! What's the point of even trying to help him! I don't like seeing him like this either but we have to keep up hope, _we can't give up on him_!" Konan said trying to stay calm.

"Um not to break in but….Where's Tobi?" Hidan asked everyone then ran out of the kitchen when they heard an explosion. When they reached Sasori's room Tobi and Sasori's room was charckled, Deidara sitting up in the bed with blank eyes and that one hand sign held up.

"… (SNORT)!" Everyone looked to see that Itachi had begun laughing, Sasori walked over to Deidara and hugged him, but kept standing not letting Deidara stand up.

"I'm sorry Deidara, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't help you anymore I'm tired of this. I'm sorry your on your own with this." Sasori said then walked off, everyone watched Deidara cautiously. Pein walked over to the blonde and went to place his hand on him but he had darted up and ran off out of the base. Konan went to go after him, but Kisame stopped her.

"Let him be. I know he won't come back, but once Sasori realizes what he's done…He'll go after him again. The two just need time alone a lot has happened since then," Kisame explained everyone nodding.

"Alright, but keep an eye on his location though." Pein said, watching the spot where Deidara sat.

Deidara ran the rest of the day and most of the night making it back to his old home in Iwa. He walked in fixing the door and had to go out to the electrical box to fix the electricity it took him two hours to but he got it up and running. He walked back into the house and cleaned up the mess he had caused a month ago. It was around sunrise when he walked down into town to buy some food and other supplies to survive on. He ignored most of the whispers he was getting, but when he walked into the market store a frying pan flew at him and hit him in the face but he ignored it and kept on shopping even with the old lady yelling at him that she was worried sick about him.

'At least I still have someone here to come back to.' He thought and gave his best smile to her.

"Gomen Ne Sai Hanami-Baasan, I've been traveling around. Please do not worry about me un, everything is fine now." Deidara said walking to the counter handing her the money.

"You've changed Deidara-Chan, go back to normal. Not everyone hates you." She said smiling sweetly at him. Deidara nodded and smiled back.

"I have a lot more shopping to do…I'll come back soon to chat." Deidara said and walked out to see a bunch of teenage boys standing there.

"Go away Soeki, I have no desire to fight you, un." Deidara said blankly, getting a laugh out of this boy with blue hair and red eyes.

"Oh really, but I wanted to give you a welcome home party!" The boy laughed, but the got a frying pan thrown into his face. Everyone looked to see a woman standing next to Hanami eyes murderous.

"SHUT IT SOEKI, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled, Deidara turned to see the girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes standing there in a blue kimono with a dragon on it. The kimono went down to her knees.

"Hello Shinbi, thank you once again un." Deidara said blankly then began walking off, everyone starring after him. Shinbi walked up until she was standing next to Soeki.

"Brother he used to ask me my hand…But now he's not, he's changed. It's like he's a completely different person." Shinbi said looking up to her brother.

"I know how you feel, we'll keep an eye on him. I wasn't planning on jumping him. I was for once glad to see him back in the village. After he ran off, it was like a cloud of guilt hovered over Iwa. He was the light of the village. Who knows though maybe it was better as well. He might've only came back because he was forced to." Soeki said seeing Deidara bought a kunai and a bunch of medical supplies. Everyone went back to there old routines, and Deidara was busy buying tools for his house when walked up to behind him.

"What is it Pein-Sama? I didn't expect you to come." Deidara said blankly examining a wrench.

"I came to see how you were doing…and by the looks of it, nothing has changed. Sasori has locked himself in his room. He won't come out. Listen I'm not here to force you back." Pein explained.

"_And why should i care! He left me_! I'm not good enough of a ninja for your organization! So stop chasing after me un!" Deidara snapped glaring evilly at Pein, who only stared back seriously.

"Then you're leaving him as well." Pein stated flatly, only to barely catch the wrench thrown at him and watch the blonde storm off clenching his fists.

'Your worst than I thought Deidara.' He thought and disappeared after setting the wrench back to where it belonged. Deidara walked back to his house and began repairing it when Soeki came up Deidara was putting new shingles on the roof.

"HEY NEED SOME HELP?" He called up, Deidara threw him a wrench and Soeki jumped up helping him screw in the chimney filter.

"You know everyone is worried about you. You've…" Soeki began.

"I know I've changed, I'm only staying until I get the house fixed up and then I'm selling it. I don't belong here, there's something I've got to do and I have to do it if I want to be the same again." Deidara explained not looking up.

"What happened?" Soeki asked, Deidara paused and just sat there with his hand on the wrench, Soeki watching him.

"A rogue ninja named Orochimaru was after me for the longest time when I left. But when he kidnapped me a month ago…he raped me for three days…I've been trying my hardest to get back to normal for the one I love, but it made him insane and give up on me. He ended up leaving me and now I'm even more determined to return back to normal." Deidara explained.

"I always had a feeling you were gay. Now I know my feeling was correct, Akatsuki member." Soeki said.

"So you noticed huh? Yea I keep forgetting to hide this ring but I can't get myself to take it off, because I know I have to return un." Deidara said finishing with fixing the chimney then stood up stretching popping his bones.

"Well I can finish the inside of the house on my own. It's nice to know we don't have to fight anymore." Deidara replied looking up to the sky, Soeki nodded and they both jumped down.

"Just promise to say goodbye before you leave this time... Shinbi would be heartbroken again if you left without saying anything." He said and ran off, Deidara nodded and went inside putting the groceries and pulled the kunai out starring at it before he slid it over his wrist rinsing it under the sink faucet and then wrapped it.

After a while he cleaned the house and was done by night fall. At that time he was getting dressed into black pants and stuck on his tank top the fish net shirt over it. Strapping kunai holders and pouches to his waist and arms then restocked on his clay before heading to the cliff where him and Sasori had first confessed their love. It took him an hour to get there with flying While standing there he sent a clay bird to deliver a challenge note to Orochimaru. He stood at the cliffs edge fists clenched.

'I swear Sasori I'll come back alive…I will not be afraid off him anymore! This time I will protect myself so you don't have to save my ass anymore un.' Deidara thought and slowly turned around when Orochimaru walked up smirking.

"So are you ready to join me?" Orochimaru smirked licking his lips with his unnaturally long tongue.

"No, today is the day I'm going to earn my pride back." Deidara growled pulling all of his hair including his bangs back into a high pony tail.

"Getting serious now are we?" Orochimaru asked.

"You bet, prepare to die snake!" Deidara said jumping back off the cliff onto a giant owl and threw an explosive clay rat at Orochimaru the rat exploding without Deidara saying aanything. Orochimaru lunged foreward smiling insanely.

"THIS SHOULD BE FUN!" He yelled.

TBC

I am soooo sorry you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens in the fight!


	7. Chapter 7

OMG OMG OMG OMG! Thank you so much guys for the reviews! Now I'm not sure if I'm going to be doing a sequel…I might but I highly doubt it will go along with this one, but I also highly doubt that I will. When the last chapter of this story comes you guys review me and tell me whether or not to add a sequel or not. Well here's chapter seven the chapter everyone has been waiting for.

Chapter Seven: True Courage

Deidara dodged Orochimaru's tongue attack grabbing the tongue and threw explosive hummingbirds onto it.

'Katsu.' He thought the birds exploding a big enough explosion to prevent Orochimaru from using his tongue again. Orochimaru smirked at this and regurgitated this sword almost causing Deidara to throw up.

'Good thing I didn't eat anything before I came.' He thought pulling four shurikens out and chunked them at the snake whom was only to whack three of them away, the fourth one connecting with his right shoulder then exploded. Orochimaru summoned his giant snake and landed on it bending to his knees holding his shoulder glaring up at the Iwa Blond.

"Heh, you are different. You've become smarter in battle. Smarter than I hoped, this should be interesting." Orochimaru said beginning to laugh insanely.

"Then make it worth my time and stop going off guard." Deidara suddenly said behind the Snake Sanin. Orochimaru looked up only to see an after image from on the bird.

"Hm I guess what I did to you made you train harder am I correct?" Orochimaru asked.

"Perhaps, all I know is today is the day I murder your ass!" Deidara yelled turning around and punching Orochimaru only to see a puff of smoke a sword going through his stomach.

"You reckless twit! You haven't changed a bit!" Orochimaru thought yanking the sword out then kicked the blond off the snake.

"DEIDARA!" Someone yelled, Deidara opened his eyes to see Sasori on the cliff.

'I won't loose anymore.' Deidara thought as the clay bird flew down and caught him, Deidara slowly stood up staggering a bit but fell to his knees coughing up blood.

"Ah is the poor Deidara finally defeated?" Orochimaru taunted, Deidara stood right back up pulling out a bigger clay creation making it float and poof into a giant creation.

"Even if I die after this….at least I'm bringing you with me you son of a bitch!" Deidara said holding his two fingers up.

"DEIDAR NO!" Sasori yelled, but it was too late the bomb set off, the Akatsuki's shielded themselves as wind, smoke and debris flew at them. When it was over Orochimaru had disappeared and Deidara was laying at the bottom of the cliff motionless.

"DEIDARA!" Sasori yelled jumping down, Deidara laid there soaked in his own blood. Sasori was afraid to hurt him but had no choice, he lifted the blond up bridal style and began running back to the Akatsuki base. Pein had shoved the red head out of the way as he and Itachi began trying to heal Deidara back to normal. Kisame pulled Sasori out and walked him to the kitchen sitting him at the table then got them some coffee. Konan sat next to the red head rubbing his back to try and keep him calm.

"He'll be fine Sasori, don't you worry, we won't let him die." Kisame said Sasori just went blank starring down into the coffee. It was around six at night when Pein walked in and began cleaning the bloodied medical supplies. Sasori had already left to his room.

"Pein?" Konan asked, voicing for the two of them who were left in the kitchen.

"He's stable but I'm not sure for how much longer. Right now all we can do is hope he lives through the night. Orochimaru still lives, but that doesn't matter right now. We just have to keep an eye on him. How's Sasori doing?" Pein asked looking to Kisame.

"He didn't touch his coffee and left to his room a few hours ago. I know Deidara, he won't die especially knowing Orochimaru is alive. Plus he loves Sasori here more than anything, he wouldn't leave him for nothing." Kisame said standing up and walked out with Pein.

"He's lost so much blood. I'm surprised Itachi and I were able to stable him. Kisame there's a major chance he isn't going to live. Itachi and you will stay the night with him; I'll be staying with Sasori. This event has changed all of our lives, and after tonight it will be either for the worst or the best." Pein explained, Kisame nodded and walked into the infirmary after taking the medical supplies from Pein who walked back towards Sasori's room.

In the infirmary, Itachi took the supplies and laid them on the counter. Kisame shut the door then looked at Deidara; the sight pained him. Deidara laid there with bandages covering from the top of his chest to his waist, he was wearing a breathing mask and an IV was stuck in his arm with blood going through it. The blonde also had bandages wrapped around the top of his skull. His friend was in very bad shape.

"He's pretty bad isn't he?" Itachi asked, Kisame sat next to the Uchiha teen.

"Yes he is. I still can't believe Deidara was able to fight like that…He's so bouncy and lively, to tell the truth I actually underestimated him." Kisame said looking sadly to the floor.

"We all did, if he lives through this I believe everyone is going to have a much higher respect for him. While Pein and I were wrapping his wounds, he me told that he never thought it to be this soon, but he trusts Deidara now." Itachi explained, Kisame nodded in agreement and began watching the fireflies fly around outside as it finally began to rain.

"Kisame hold him down!" Itachi suddenly said, Kisame got up and did as Deidara was screaming in pain thrashing about.

"What's wrong with him?" Kisame asked.

"I'm not sure but the painkillers we gave him should be working." Itachi said gritting his teeth as they tried pinning Deidara down. After a while Deidara went still and his breathing became harsh, Itachi punched a wall Pein soon running in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Not sure Deidara just started screaming in pain. I can't take this…He isn't going to make just take him off the damn life support!" Itachi said only to get whacked in the head.

"We can't do that! If we do Sasori is going to kill us all!" Kisame said. As the two began to argue Pein walked over to Deidara and looked down at him sighing.

'You have to make it you just have to.' He thought looking away.

"Sa…so…ri." Deidara mumbled catching everyone's attention, Kisame ran out to find Sasori as Deidara's eyes slitted open, but just barely.

"Deidara can you hear me? It's me, Pein…You have to hold on. You can't die on us just yet. Please don't you die on us!" Pein said gripping Deidara's shoulder.

"I'm…so sorry…for…everything." Deidara said and began coughing.

"DEIDARA STOP TALKING! You aren't going to die, I won't let you. Sasori needs you more than anything now! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" Yondaime yelled, as Sasori ran and to Deidara's side grabbing his hand.

"Listen Dei, I know your contemplating in letting go, but don't. I'm sorry for hurting you Deidara, I truly am. Please don't leave me…I can't bear it anymore. I need you with me." Sasori said tears falling from his eyes, Deidara tightened his grip around Sasori's hand and went into unconsciousness again.

"DEIDARA!" Sasori yelled.

"He's only unconscious, you can stay the night with him." Pein said everyone leaving but Sasori who fell asleep holding Deidara's hand. An hour later Pein walked in and laid a blanket on Sasori when he saw Deidara trying to sit.

"You know the second Sasori wakes he's going to kill you." He said helping him stand after Deidara carefully pried Sasori's hand off. The blond just shrugged.

"Are you hungry?" Pein asked, Deidara only nodded and they slowly made their way to the kitchen. Deidara sat down at the table grunting in pain, Pein walked over and sat a bowl of pork ramen in front of the blond then sat down with his.

"Did I kill him?" Deidara asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Unfortunately no…you didn't, but the point though you have to consider is that at least you tried." Pein answered and heard Deidara chuckle to himself.

"I guess you're right…I owe you an apology for throwing that wrench at you…I owe everyone an apology for the way I was acting this whole time." Deidara said then drank the broth to the ramen.

"No you don't, it wasn't your fault." Pein said taking the bowls and put them into the sink, Deidara smiled and stood then fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain Pein ran over.

"You shouldn't move fast, you're still extremely weak from the battle." He said helping Deidara stand.

"I know, but I don't want Sasori-Dana to worry over me." Deidara said looking down sadly.

"No matter what happens I'm always going to be worried about you Deidara." Someone said, Deidara looked up and saw the red head standing there in the door way. Deidara smiled, walking over and hugged Sasori.

"I'm so sorry Sasori, I'll never do that again." Deidara said.

"What are you talking about that was the coolest thing ever. Just promise me you'll never almost die on me again." Sasori said, Deidara smiled and chuckled then stopped cause it hurt. Pein stood there smiling shacking his head.

(One Year Later)

It was a year later and everything was back to normal except for the fact that they had gone against Orochimaru on more time causing Sasori to turn his upper body into a puppet. Deidara was so sad but was happy that his red head could still have their fun, and that made everyone to go into sweat drop. It was a bright sunny day and everyone was sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Hey Hidan…I want my left eye to be a camera." Deidara said everyone turning to him no one noticing the him playing with a kunai in his hand.

"For that to happen you have to loose your eye." Kisame said Sasori getting a bad feeling.

"That can be arranged." Deidara said everyone seeing the kunai finally, but before anyone could do anything he stabbed it into his, after a few second Deidara dropped the kunai and began running around screaming. Everyone sighed at his stupidity.

"….that dumbass!" Sasori said and sighed running over to Deidara kissing him and then knocked out the blonde. (LOL I know sucky ending but funny)

(Alternate Ending)

It was a year later and everything was back to normal except for the fact that they had gone against Orochimaru on more time causing Sasori to turn his upper body into a puppet. Deidara was so sad but was happy that his red head could still have their fun, and that made everyone to go into sweat drop. It was a bright sunny day and everyone was sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Hey Hidan…I want my left eye to be a camera." Deidara said everyone turning to him no one noticing the him playing with a kunai in his hand.

"For that to happen you have to loose your eye." Kisame said Sasori getting a bad feeling.

"That can be arranged." Deidara said everyone seeing the kunai finally, but before anyone could do anything he stabbed it into his, after a few second Deidara began running around screaming.

"….that dumb ass!" Sasori said and sighed getting up and dragged the spastic blond to the infirmary and installed a camera into his eye before it go infected.

"I thought I specified for you to never hurt yourself again." Sasori said, Deidara shrugged as the red head finished. When they were done the two walked out to see Itachi walking in with a girl that had shoulder length black hair and looked similar to Itachi.

"Hey Ita-chan…Who's the girl?" Sasori asked.

"Her name is Miolana…Uchiha Miolana." Itachi said everything going quiet.

"Um...why is she here?" Sasori asked.

"Because she's my baby sister and she ran away from Konoha...How she got here with being blind is beyond me...but..." Itachi paused starring down at the sleeping girl absentmindedly.

"You can't abandon her un. Well she is cute...I'll go retrieve Pein and Konan." Deidara said and walked back into the base.

"Well it looks like I know who's babysitting whenever Kisame and I are on missions." Itachi stated him and Sasori watching Deidara skip back into the Akatsuki Headquarters.

"You know what Itachi...you're an ass!" Sasori muttered

"Ni-San...what's an ass?" A young girls voice rang out catching their attentions.

"Thanks Sasori!" Itachi growled.

The End.

Okay here's the thing with the alternate ending; it goes with my new story. It's about a girl named Miolana Uchiha who is the younger twin sister of Sasuke, the thing is…she's blind. If you like the alternate ending and wish for the Miolana story to be the sequel put that into your comment, other than that this is the ending of the story. And sorry for the chapter being so short.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey bitches I am back! I am here to announce that the Sequel to "Deidara Breaking Away" Is about to come out! Its going to be called "Through The Looking Glass" and I hope you enjoy it. Here's a little sneak peak:

_**"You know just because I can't see you doesn't mean you are permitted to make fun of that fact." Miolana said seriously crossing her arms. Sasori chuckled watching Hidan clench his fist and gritt his teeth.**_

_**"You know you're pretty cocky you little brat!" Hidan snapped standing from his seat glarring at the girl.**_

_**"I may be cocky but I was not always blind. So I have came to respect other people who have been blind their whole lives. So do yourself a favor, shut up and sit down before you end up embarrasing yourself teme!" Mio hissed at Hidan her eyes narrowed and bore into him.**_

_**'Its like she can actually see me, yet though she actually can't.' Hidan thought sitting back down and just ignored her.**_

and there you have it see you soon.


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
